This invention relates to an electric heater that carries an identifying characteristic to communicate the capacity of the electric heater to a control.
Electric heaters are utilized in many heating applications. Typically, an electric heater has electric coils that generate heat. An associated fan blows air over the coils, and the air is heated, and then delivered into a space to be heated.
A control is typically associated with at least the electric fan, and preferably the electric heater. The control receives signals, such as a demand signal from a thermostat, and actuates the electric heater and fan, as appropriate, to provide the demanded environmental conditions.
Among the items that must be communicated to more modern fan controls is the capacity of the electric heater. To provide optimum efficiency, the desired temperature and to provide most reliable operation, the control operates the fan motor dependent upon the capacity of the electric heater. However, in the field, there are many available heater capacity options. Thus, when installing a heater, a control for the fan must be configured to be provided with information on the actual capacity of the installed heater. It is often the case that this configuration is done improperly by the installer. The control then does not provide optimum operation.